In recent years, as various optical films such as light diffusing films, light reflecting films and polarizing films, those comprising a base film and a functional layer such as a light diffusing layer, a mat layer, a backcoat layer and an antistatic layer provided on the base film are used. As the base film, polyester type films showing superior dimensional stability and mechanical strength are frequently used.
As a binder composition constituting such a functional layer, high-molecular weight resins showing superior film hardness and solvent resistance are used, and in particular, those consisting of high-molecular weight acrylic resins which show superior transparency and therefore do not degrade the function as optical film are used (refer to Patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (KOKAI) No. 2003-41205 (claims)